Hadiah untuk Matt
by Fei Mei
Summary: Matt berulangtahun! Linda dan Near sudah patungan membeli hadiah untuk pemuda itu. Bagaimana dengan Mello yang sedang bokek? A/N: OOC, AR, yang ulangtahun hari ini sebenarnya adalah Mello dan bukan Matt tapi gapapalah.


Matt akan berulangtahun besok, tapi dari kemarin-kemarin Mello masih juga boker—maksudnya, bokek, alias tidak punya uang, alias kanker, alias kantong kering, alias kere, alias miskin, alias—pokoknya begitu. Padahal Linda dan Near sudah punya hadiah untuk Matt, lho. Bagaimana dengan hadiah dari Mello?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Ohba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi**

 **Warning: mungkin OOC, OS pendek**

 **.**

 **Hadiah untuk Matt**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang tinggal hitungan belasan jam saja sampai hari berganti menjadi hari ulangtahun Matt, dan sekarang Mello sedang di puncak kegalauannya. Linda memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan _sweatdrop_ , sedangkan Near yang asyik menyusun kartunya malah tidak peduli.

"M-Mello, kan, yang namanya hadiah itu tidak mesti harus beli," kata Linda. "Kau bisa buat sendiri, hasilnya pasti lebih berharga!"

Mendengar itu, Near tidak menoleh, tapi tetap berkomentar. "Mello membuat sesuatu untuk Matt? Seperti, masalah?"

Jleb.

"M-memangnya kalian besok akan kasih Matt apa?" tanya Mello.

"Oh, aku dan Near patungan beli buku panduan _game_!" jawab Linda riang. "Mello, kau buat saja sendiri hadiahnya. Harga dalam bentuk uang tidak penting, yang penting hati dan perasaanmu tertuang dalam hadiah itu!"

Near masih tidak menoleh, dan ia berkomentar lagi. "Memangnya Mello punya hati dan perasaan?"

Jleb lagi.

Mello langsung mendelik ke Near. "Heh, Albino! Kalau mau menghina, mengaca dulu sana!"

"Sudah, sudah!" kata Linda menengahi. "Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kau membuat puisi yang puitis saja? Biasanya yang seperti itu akan terkenang seumur hidup!"

"Ide bagus!" kata Mello senang.

Jadi Mello mengambil kertas dan pensil untuk menulis puisi. Masalahnya sekarang tinggal satu: Mello, kan, tidak bisa menulis puisi? Kemudian pemuda ini beranjak ke komputer yang ada di kamarnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata puitis yang biasa orang pakai dalam puisi, lalu dituliskannya semua kata-kata yang ia temukan di kertas.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Mello bersama dengan Linda dan Near mengetuk pintu kamar Matt untuk mengejutkannya. Benar juga, Matt yang bahkan belum mengenakan goggle-nya, alias baru bangun, terkejut mendepati ketiga temannya di balik pintu. Dan omong-omong, karena belum pakai goggle, wajah tampan Matt terlihat begitu jelas, sehingga Mello harus menahan diri untuk jangan sampai mimisan.

Masuk kamar Matt, Linda langsung menyerahkan bungkusan pada pemuda itu. "Selamat ulangtahun, Matt! Ini hadiah dariku dan Near, kau pasti suka!"

Yang berulangtahun langsung membuka bungkusan itu, mendapati sebuah buku yang tidak tebal di dalamnya. "Panduan ... Persona 3 Portable! Aku, kan lagi main _game_ ini dari kemarin-kemarin!" ujar Matt senang.

"Ehem!" deham Mello, sehingga ia merasa seperti Miss Indonesia karena semua mata tertuju padanya. "Aku punya hadiah juga untukmu, Matt!"

Matt dengan agak tidak rela mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku panduan P3P pada Mello. Near tampangnya datar seperti biasa, Linda nyengir.

Mello berdeham sekali lagi sambil membuka lipatan kertas yang ia bawa. "Ehem. Ini puisi yang kubuat sendiri—agak mencontek dari internet tapi itu tidak penting. Judulnya adalah 'Mamatt'."

Krik krik krik.

"EH?! Kok aku nulis 'MA'-nya sampe dobel, sih?!" sahut Mello histeris, Linda _sweatdrop_. "Err, oke. Judulnya 'MATT'. Ehem, dengerin, ya. 'Matt. Hari ini, hari yang kau tunggu, bertambah satu tahun usiamu, karena kau berulangtahun, tambah tua, walau ubanmu belum terlihat.'"

Linda agak menganga. ' _Itu disebut puisi?_ '

Matt mengangkat tangannya untuk menginterupsi. "Bukannya kalimat itu awal-awalnya dari lagu?"

Jleb untuk ketiga kali.

"D-Dengerin dulu sampai selesai!" sahut Mello. "Lanjut ya ... ehem, 'Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Tapi ketika aku menutup mataku, kau tak terlihat, semuanya gelap, karena mataku tertutup kelopak mata.'"

' _Dia lihat referensi puisi itu dari mana, sih?_ ' tanya Linda dalam hati.

"Mel, kayaknya aku akan muntah kalau kau membaca puisimu itu sampai habis," ujar Matt.

Jleb, jleb, jleb, jleb.

"T-tapi, aku kan, sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah!" raung Mello pelan, sambil menambahkan ' _dengan menyontek_ ' dalam hatinya.

"Yah, kalian boleh keluar dari kamarku sekarang," kata Matt cuek. "Aku mau segera mandi dan melanjutkan _game_ P3P."

Mello mematung di tempat, karena tidak hanya puisinya ditolak, kini ia diusir.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusun kartu lagi," kata Near sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Asyik! Aku bantuin, ya!" kata Linda.

Near mendelik pada gadis itu. " ... gak butuh." Lalu Near membuka pintu kamar dan keluar.

Sekarang Linda yang merasa jleb, lalu mematung bersama dengan Mello di tempat.

Roger sedang lewat di depan kamar Matt sambil membawa radio yang sedang memutar sebuah lagu bagian reff-nya. Karena pintu kamar terbuka, mereka bisa mendengar lagunya.

.

" _Mengapa selalu Mello yang mengalaaaahh~ Uwoo Uwoooo~ asek-asek, ser!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN. Eh, tunggu dulu ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang giliran Near yang berulangtahun. Matt patungan dengan Mello, dan memberikan anak Albino itu—maksudnya, anak berambut putih itu, satu pak kartu remi baru dengan gambar Gundam. Jelas Near senang sekali saat menerimanya—ekspresinya memang datar, tapi hatinya berlonjak girang.

Linda sedang bokek, jadinya berniat membuat puisi untuk yang berulangtahun, sekaligus memberi contoh puisi yang benar pada Mello. Namun, Linda tidak ingin hanya sekedar membacakan puisi, ia ingin dengan cara yang berbeda. Jadi ia akan membacakan puisi, yang diawali dengan ... GOMBAL!

"Ehem," deham Linda. "Near, kamu penabur benih, ya?"

Near menggeleng pelan sambil masih asyik melihat gambar-gambar Gundam pada kartu remi pemberian dobel M. "Bukan."

"Bilang 'iya', gitu! Aku mau menggombal nih!" pinta Linda.

Sekarang Near mendongak pada gadis itu. "Tapi aku bukan penabur benih. L mengajarkan bahwa kita tidak boleh berbohong," ucapnya datar.

"T-tapi—"

"Nah, aku akan menyusun kartu dengan pak kartu yang baru. Jangan ganggu, ya!" kata Near, lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir ketiga temannya.

Linda merasa tertohok mendengarnya dan mematung di tempat.

Matt berdiri. "Oke, aku akan membetulkan PSP-ku yang lemot."

Mello ikut berdiri. "Aku bantuin, ya!"

Pemuda yang mengenakan goggle itu mendelik pada si pirang. " ... gak butuh." Lalu Matt membuka pintu kamar Near dan keluar, meninggalkan Mello yang lagi-lagi kena jleb dan mematung berjama'ah dengan Linda.

Roger sedang lewat di depan kamar Near sambil membawa radio yang sedang memutar sebuah lagu bagian reff-nya. Karena pintu kamar terbuka, mereka bisa mendengar lagunya.

.

" _Mengapa selalu Linda yang mengalaaaahh~ Uwoo Uwoooo~ asek-asek, ser!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kali ini beneran FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** saat Fei ngetik ini, Matt maupun Near gak sedang ultah, yang ultah saat Fei ngetik malah Ki Hong Lee yang main jadi Minho di TMR. Wkwk #plak. Dan hari ini malah sebenernya MELLO YANG ULTAH! xD Tapi dia malah dinistain di sini. LoL

Review?


End file.
